


Hello, Summer Stars

by IamLurking



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: M/M, No War AU, Soulmates AU, Thread of fate, will add characters as they appear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 03:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13378845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamLurking/pseuds/IamLurking
Summary: There are no records of how the land was molded and shaped by the dragon gods Askr and Embla, but to this day a never ending circuit of stone lines wrap the entire land, ducking into water and obscured by grass and yet everpresent.Legend has it before they had parted away in discord, they had used it to communicate, wherever they had been, at whatever time they might have pleased.When young Bruno finds himself staring at a bright line of stone stopping right at his feet, he has no idea what to think.When young Bruno touches and answers its call, he has no idea what to expect.





	Hello, Summer Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I love soulmate AUs to death. Unfortunately i am not a believer of everlasting and doubtless love at first sight, so here we are. 
> 
> No war included here, since i intend this to be more romcom ish and i need non depressing stuff, though i don't know how will i succeed in the com part.
> 
> Don't expect this to update regularly, i warn you.
> 
> [Title of Work](https://youtu.be/uFY7gLrTB9w)

When Bruno was 12 and unable to sleep, a walk in the gardens always helped him. Tonight sleep was coming harder than even most times he couldn’t and set himself to to create small pieces of ice so they floated in the water until they melted. The soft blue glow of his magic kept him unaware for a while until he grew bored, and noticed the light didn’t go away.

 

To his surprise, behind him just as the fountain platform started, a tendril of blue light waited.

 

There was a story that before they were eternally in discord, the siblings Askr and Embla wanted to talk but couldn’t meet sometimes so instead they turned to the very earth they had transformed themselves, and let their magic unite them through a single tendril of light.

 

And though most of the blessings and abilities remained in royal blood and were lost, this was the one thing that remained in all of their people no matter what ran in their veins. Bruno had a month ago seen a flower girl stop peddling her wares to smile and answer the call of the light as it reached her.

 

Because that was the other thing. As Askr and Embla were once the half of the other, so could their other halves talk to each other. Someone with enough attention and work put into the relationship, could become once again whole.

 

Bruno was a child then and hadn’t understood fully its implications so he reached back and gently pressed his hand to the tendril of light.

 

It took a moment, but then the air became colder and filled with static. Magic had touched his hand, foreign to what he knew and he wondered if it was someone of Embla as him, or from Askr.

 

There was not silence, but rather lack of sound in the thread they both shared. He tried speaking his name, out loud and in his mind. No answer came and he was at loss what to do, as the only thing he had ever read were folktales and myths in paper.

 

Without knowing what else to do, he channeled his magic as if he were making a small piece of ice, and the thread glowed brighter. It took a couple of minutes and the thread glowed brighter again as it carried something back. 

 

His hand grew warm instead, too warm as if under an unbearable summer day and felt a single emotion that was not his own come back. It lasted for a moment, and he wondered if to answer back again with his ice, but then the connection severed and the bright light faded into one of the many patterns in the ground.

 

He touched the same thread again and tried to call with his magic again. He only managed to make it flicker and advance a couple of steps before the light died down the first time. The second he could reach until the nearest bush and by the third he lost sight of it as it went beneath a wall.

 

Over and over he guessed he could get farther, but it drained his concentration and by the seventh time he could barely keep it up for half a minute before it flickered out of existence. He wouldn’t get anything done the rest of the night and tugged the blanket tighter around him as he headed back to his room.

 

The emotion lingered far after it was gone and he was tucked into his bed, staring at the hand that had touched the tendril and feeling the phantom of harsh sunlight.

 

He was out like a light the moment his head touched the pillow that night. In the morning as he gazed outside his window he was surprised that part of the garden had been frozen. He didn’t remember doing so, but some bushes looked considerably damaged and there were still pieces of ice floating in the fountain.

 

He winced, but supposed he could get away with it. He was known to practice his magic when he couldn’t sleep and so as long as he didn’t touch the right side of the garden, right opposite from the fountain he wasn’t reprimanded beyond ‘be more careful next time’.

 

He couldn’t resist going to the garden once more before his lessons, and gently touched the tendril. Well rested and belly full, he tried again one more time, this time himself sending the last emotion he had felt before falling asleep and yelping a laugh when he found an answer.

 

_ Excitement. _


End file.
